The present invention relates to apparatus and process for supporting a driver of a vehicle, and a vehicle.
A vehicle driving (operation) support system is arranged to support a driver by controlling steering reaction, accelerator reaction or brake reaction. Japanese patent document JP 10-211886 shows technique of calculating a risk potential from a sensed surrounding condition inclusive of an obstacle around the vehicle, and controlling a steering assist torque in accordance with the calculated risk potential, to support the driver by leading the driver to adequate recognition of the surrounding condition.